At First Sight
by Emergency Vampirization
Summary: Edward and Bella met at a school trip. They felt instant connection, but were stopped by evil scientist lady! He doesn't know who she is and when he wrote something on FB that he is searching for the girl he met,he was pursued by posers! What will happen?
1. Trip To The Museum

**Chapter 1 - Trip to the Museum**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Catherine Hapka and Stephenie Meyer owns me. :))**

**

* * *

**

My two best friends, Alice and Rosalie were madly in love. _Again._

"OMG!" Alice exclaimed with an adorable giggle, once she had rushed towards me. Rosalie, my other best friend was too busy flirting with some guy from Blackrock High.

"Bellsie, I just met my true love! He had dirty blonde hair that is styled into a surfer hairstyle, which is a little bit more tousled, giving it a more modern look. He's tall, but not so much, like 5'8 or something! And then, he has those blue dreamy eyes that makes me melt. Then his lips, oh God his lips. They are pink and so full too!" She said to me with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Did you catch his name or something?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me, with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Then what is it?" I asked her. She reached into her purse and pulled out BBB, which stands for Beloved BlackBerry. It could also stand for, Best friend Bella the Bashful, or BlackBerry Baby or Beautiful Best Buddy (which would describe Rose, 'cause I'm not pretty. Just average.). Get the picture? She loves that thing.

"Alice! You're not supposed to bring electronic devices here!" I scolded her. Alice has never been the one to follow the rules. When it's explained to us, it's like she always gets deaf at that part. That is one of the numerous things that she and I _don't _have in common.

She just shrugged at me and her thin, pale fingers started dancing on the keypad of her BBB. After a few seconds, she showed me a Facebook page.

"Name, Pierre Blumberg. Half French, half American. Goes to Blackrock High, where all cute guys go to school," she said and her eyebrows furrowed. She held up her index finger, signaling me to wait. "Wait, I just need to send him a friend request and a message attached to it," She said. I stood behind her to see what she typed.

**_Message:_**

**Hey Pierre! It's Alice here. You know, the girl who got pushed towards you? Yeah, that's me. **

**I'm sorry for being so shy. I just didn't have the guts to really talk to such a hot guy. ;)**

**Had fun talking with you. Wish we could do that again! **

**xoxo,**

**A.**

She pressed 'Send Friend Request' and put her BBB back to her purse. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. _Shy?_ Would he think she was shy when she has like 30 gazillion friends on Facebook which are mostly composed of guys?

She has this certain _charm _around her that makes guys go to her. Well, charm _and _looks. She has this pixie like face and body, perfect skin, perfect hair and perfect legs. In just a short flick of her chin length hair bring them boys around her, damn right it's better than yours, she could teach you, but she'd have to charge. ;)

As I amuse myself with that thought, I found myself in front of a display, away from Alice and staring at the old moon buggies. I automatically started to check their faults, and what might cause them, plus what they could've used to improve their buggies at _that _time frame.

You see, that's my thing. Sciences and Technology. I like connecting wire per wire, placing chips, just mainly creating or repairing technology. Not a mechanist or anything...well, I don't know. Whatever. I mostly daydream being a part of the NASA tech crew or space crew, whatever that involves technology there, I 'd like to have that part. Or even HP or Samsung. I'd like to be part of any company in one of the largest global technologies companies.

Well, not that I'm really sure that I'm going to do that, since Science have so much branches, and as much as I like doing technology related things, I also like astronomy and biology. Science is a compound of different objects and ideas, that are gathered through nature which in turn, creates testable law and theories, and it is a complicated subject. Which is good, making my brain work hard.

My gaze returned to the shiny satellite dish and saw my reflection. My dull brown eyes, small button nose, pink lips, and the best feature about me, my long wavy chestnut coloured hair, which ended in curls at the middle of my back. If I ever tried flicking it, would it cause the same effect Alice had on guys, or not? I stared at my long, thick, black eyelashes. Rosalie said that it made my eyes gorgeous. I just shrugged. If I ever bat my lashes to a guy, wonder what I'll look like.

_Cue Daydream._

_"Heyyyy." I said, batting my eyelashes to some guy. The guy scrunches up his nose and looked at me weirdly._

_"Uh, do you have some dirt in your eyes or something?"_

_"I..uh, sure.." I trailed off, embarrassed. The guy looked at me weirdly and walked away leaving me alone there looking like an idiot._

_End of Daydream_

Wouldn't go that great, I presume.

"Bells! Oh my Goooood! I saw this guy, he was so dreamy! He had this muscular body and he had this sort of 'man' face, which makes him look like a working person, rather than a student, but still, he has this suuuuper bod that is to drool for!" My other best friend, Rosalie squealed. I rolled my eyes at her shallow basis.

Both of them had _boycrazyitis, _which according to my medical degree *cough not cough* gives them this short attention span to boys and constantly creates illusions that the guy they spot that live to their physical standards is their soulmate, and/or true love. Makes them also believe that it is 'Love at First Sight'...so many times.

"But Be-llaaa! It's not my fault that you don't believe in love at first sight, which is totally tuh-rue!" She reasoned.

"Rosalie, love at first sight is not true. You need to build up trust and find out the things that you guys could get along with, before jumping into the category of _love. _Crush, is what you feel for the guy you saw, which I don't know what his name is."

"Leonard."

"Ohh, sexy name." I said and giggled.

"I know right! Well anyway-" she started, but was cut off by Mr. Désastre, our science teacher that is responsible for us during this whole joint-school field trip. His name actually suits him. His last name, which is Désastre means disaster. He had these beige checkered button up shirt, tucked neatly in his black suspenders that made an 'X' on the back. He also had this black shoes, which had neon strings making it look like bowling shoes. He also had this HUGE horn rimmed glasses, perched on top of his nose, and lastly, but I don't know if it's the least or something, he had his dirty blonde hair gelled to the back. He was a fashion DISASTER.

"Listen up, kids!" He shouted in his nasal voice. A lot of the people from my school, Hornbill High, groaned. He always called us _kids, _as if we're only 10 year olds. Sometimes, I really want to bang a pan on his head and shout _WE'RE NOT KIDS! _directly to his ears. But, he wouldn't probably hear it, since I banged a pan on his head. Meh.

"It's time for us to take a look at the work scientists do behind the scenes, here at the Air and Space Museum. Hornbill High and East Elm students, come with me! March!" He said in a tone that I only could identify as.._childish._

A couple of other teaches called out similar orders, directing the other schools to their area. The huge horde of the high schoolers in the main lobby of the museum started to dispatch into the different hallways of the building like an amoeba splitting into different parts.

Alice bounced over to join us as we started shuffling along with the crowd following Mr. Désastre. "What did you think of Pierre?" She demanded eagerly. "Isn't he the awesomest? Talk about love at first sight!" Alice continued, giving me no room to speak. I heard Rose squeal behind me.

"Sort of like the other three guys you've fallen in love with today?" I paused, feigning deep thought with one finger on my chin. "Or was it four? I lost count." Alice was about to argue when Rose jumped in the conversation.

"You too, Al? OMG! We are sooo lucky this day. I just hope we could transfer to BlackRock High, where all hot guys go to school!" She gushed behind me. Alice just jumped up and down giggling, before answering.

"I know! Talk about love! Only our Bellsie here doesn't have her love. I sure do hope she'd experience the _looove at first sight, _so all of us have our soulmates!" Alice raved.

"More like boy toys," I muttered. Alice and Rose gasped.

"They are not _boy toys! _They are the man of our lives. The tick to our tock. The pitter to our patter. The Jimmy Choo to our Vera Wang," Alice cried.

"Sure. Man of your lives. I remember you saying Lucas was the man of your life. Oh, you said that too about James, Richard, Angelo, Chris, Gerry, Lui-"

"Okay, okay, I GET IT!" Alice said, exasperated. I just grinned cheekily. I gestured for Rose to give a comment, but she just huffed.

"Mock us if you wish, Bella. We just hoped that our best friend would at least even try to be happy for us," Rosalie pouted.

"If you guys make it to a 2 week anniversary with the _love of your lives_, I'll be ecstatic, trust me. I'd even throw a party!" I told them as we walked towards some backstage part of the museum. "Not to mention shocked."

Both of them just simultaneously stuck their tongues out at me. We had to stop our conversation when some dude started talking about the scientific method. Of course, _I _was interested, but as for my friends, not so much.

* * *

A year later, we were finally released back to the lobby of the museum. Okay, maybe it wasn't really that long, but it kinda felt like it. I mean, yes, I am interested in Science, but that doesn't mean that they could repeat everything they said for almost every other 5 minutes. They give an example, state what it's about, what they're gonna do, and how'd that happen. Then, they'd give the same reason again and again. I almost _died _inside that room. My best friends could've smelt me rot in there.

Most of the other schools hadn't been released yet from their torture chambers—er, I mean lectures—so the place had a morning-at-the-lab sort of feel. Not that I had the guts to ditch class to do experiments in my lab, of course.

"So, are you saying that Leonard and I are not meant to be?"

"Pierre and I aren't meant to be?"

"Not like that, girls. I just don't believe in love at first sight," We had this conversation soooo many times that this actually felt scripted.

"There's no way you can tell that you'd hit it off with that guy just by looking at him."

"Trust me babe, I _can _tell," Alice said, her tone reassuring. Thing is, I don't need reassuring. I _know _that you can't feel that way to a total stranger.

We three sank down to a free bench, Alice casting an appraising eye towards that good looking artsy type standing nearby, looking at the displays. Rose, checking out the jock that was wearing a BlackRock basketball varsity sweatshirt. When a goth girl went over to the artsy dude and wrapped a skinny arm around his, Alice started to avert her gaze. When the girl licked the guy's earlobe, Alice gave her full attention to me.

"It's called sparks. I know them when I feel them," Alice informed me, shrugging at the end.

"Right. _Every _time you feel them," I smirked at her. "And sorry, but I'm just not willing to believe that sparks and raw animal attraction equal true love."

"Don't jinx it 'til you try it. Your love life could use a little more raw animal attraction," Rose said, grinning at me. I looked over her shoulder and saw that the jock she was checking out was know full blown making out with the girl who could use more scraps of cloth to cover her body.

"If you say so."

Rose and Al weren't being mean to my love life—or relative lack thereof. I knew they truly didn't understand how I could be content, waiting for romance to come to me rather than rushing out, grabbing it with both hands, and checking out his butt, like they did.

But that was mutual. I didn't really get the whole "sparks" thing, either. I mean, sure, I sometimes felt my hormones go crazy when I see a cute or hot guy passing me by or something. I get that same flutter when I see Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Orlando Bloom, or any sexy sports guy. Well, actually, the ones I see on TV gives me a more _intense_ feeling. By intense, I mean, I want to bear their babies. That silly flutter thing ain't enough to be the basis of being my man.

One of the other schools that came here emerged from their tortu—I mean, lectures. A group of jocks passed by us, tossing footballs, and/or ribbing each other. Both of them sized the jocks up as they passed our bench.

"Any _sparks_?" I teased.

They tore away their gazes from them and made faces at me.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Bell. I'm just checking how much..uh, steroids they got. I'm totally committed to Pierre," Alice huffed. "Same here," Rose said, waving her index and middle finger at me.

After around 5 seconds, we all ended up laughing on the bench.

"Seriously, Bella. You should let loose and give love a shot," Alice advised me.

"I believe in love, just not love at first sight," I reasoned.

"Mmkay. Give _sparks_ a try! It couldn't hurt to try, right?" Rose urged me, with Alice nodding her head, agreeing to what she said. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd probably die out of embarrassment or something. Yeah, yeah, that won't hurt," I said sarcastically. They both sighed.

"I'd probably end up living in a sewer with my hair as a rat's nest or in a family who are techno-morons who doesn't _know _Science at all," I continued.

"EW! Bad mental images!" Both of them complained. I giggled at their discomfort.

"Look, just deal with your romance sparks shit, and I'll deal with mine. That will work the best," I said.

"You mean Jacob from La Push, back in Forks? Puh-lease, getting drunk and having sex accidentally hardly qualifies as romance. You guys were like best friends trying out sex for the first time. Plus, you guys were _virgins._" Rose spat, saying the word 'virgins' coated with venom.

"You make it sound so sordid, and hey, we were together for like a year," I defended myself.

"And then what happened? Things got complicated and you guys drifted away. Real romance," They snorted. Real lady-like.

"Still beats your guys less-than-two-weeks record for a relationship," I retorted.

"Touché." They both said. "But, this trip is like the perfect time to look for cute guys here from other schools! And if you ever embarrass yourself, at least you won't have to see him or something! But, that won't happen, since you have this gorgeous face, hot bod, and charming personality. You'd probably end up with more dates than Rose and me," Alice continued.

"Psh, Rose and you? As if. When pigs fly," I snorted. "But hey, if that happens, I'll probably end up in Guinness Book of World Records, which is totally rad."

"Ugh, take this seriously, Bells! We are your ever faithful best friends, giving you tips on love and you treat us as a joke? UGH!" Rose said indignantly. Well, when she puts it that way..

"Fine, I'm sorry guys. I know you guys only want the best for me, but I'm just not really sure that dating a lot of guys would help me look for my man," I apologized.

"Forgiven. And Bellsie, we know you enough to know that you deserve a perfect guy for you," Rose said softly.

"Just take a little risk, and a little effort," Alice encouraged me.

"Well, maybe if I ever actually run into someone that is really worth the..."

My voice trailed off before I could finish my speech of thanks and possibilities when I spotted the most drop dead gorgeous guy I'd ever seen.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**

**In the mean time, give me a review? It could help the earth grow more trees, world peace and spread love. ;)**


	2. Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous Maybe Musician?

**Chapter 2 - A Chance of a Lifetime**

He was leaning against the wall, looking bored. He was tall, with a strange coloured hair. Red? Brown? Oh, I think it's copper. It was in a disarray, making him look like he just had sex or he just woke up. With only wearing jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold band shirt, he looked utterly gorgeous without even trying. _Wow, I describe him like he's a girl. Way to go._

He was bobbing his head up and drumming his fingers on his knee. A musician, maybe?

I felt this weird rush within me. Like all of my blood decided to go straight to my heart and it started pumping so much faster, making me feel light headed. I could already hear my heart because it was pounding way too fast and hard. "Check _him _out." I whispered to Alice and Rose as I was controlling my heart.

Both of them followed my gaze and saw _the _guy as my eyes diverted to his the logo in his shirt. I stifled a little gasp that threatened to escape me. He was a fan of Bigfoot Beast! I am a fan of Debussy, Mozart, _Christina Grimmie,_ Skillet, Rascal Flatts and other people from other genres, but Bigfoot Beast is my ultimate love. They have this rock songs that ain't about evil and shit like that, but they create rock songs that tells us about life.

"Bigfoot Beast? The rock singing retards that you like? They're like, you're favourite local band of all time! You should go talk to him!" Alice hissed.

"They're not retards! They sing about-"

"Life and shit like that. Not my fault they _express it in an in depth manner which only the people who really listen to them would understand._" She said, quoting me from the last time we argued about them.

"Now go!" She persisted with this mischievous and excited sparkle in his eyes. I feel so scared for my life right now. She's getting all revved up in this situation. She might do something that would make me go under the school's cafeteria table and let myself drown from all of those bubblegums under it, or crawl under a rock and meet Patrick. Wait... meet Patrick? Isn't that part supposed to be _rot _or _die. _Oh well, Spongebob'll be jealous.

"Why would Spongebob be jealous?" Rose said, with a hint of worry in her voice. Her face was wearing the is-Bella-alright?-Alice-might-have-done-too-much-torture emotion.

"'Cause I'll be Patrick's new best buddy if Alice keeps on doing this." I said nonchalantly, as if I said something that I always say everyday. I looked back to _the _guy, and I felt my heart beat faster and harder than before. My breath became a little bit laboured from the feeling. Could this be the equivalent for the "sparks" Ali and Rose told me about?

A sharp poke to my arm brought me out of my stupor. "Go on and talk to him! Like, NOW!" She urged in a stage whisper voice. I blushed immediately. I think even those aliens who were dancing to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry would stop dancing and look for the person they should talk to because Alice's voice is just that loud.

Okay, okay, I'm exaggerating, but who wouldn't be? A lot of people turned to look at us when she said that!

Good thing is, _the _guy was still oblivious of Alice's so called stage whisper. He still looked bored, but in like a more content one, enjoying the company of the beat of music in his head.

I stared at him, wishing that I could have the confidence Alice and Rosalie had, and just go and talk to the guy. Who knows what will happen? I created so many outcomes in my head, but one really stood out.

_Bella's Predicted Outcome that stood out._

_I walked over to where _the _guy was. He still seemed oblivious to the world, continuously drumming his fingers on his knee._

_"Hey." I'll say. He'll look up, and will be shocked to see that some girl started to talk to him. He'll look over my shoulder, as if he was looking for someone._

_"Do I know you?" He would say, with confusion and slight irritation visible on his face._

_I'll mumble something about the band and his shirt, and he'll look at me like I was a rumba dancing alien from Mars. He'll look over my shoulder again, and he'll suddenly looked relieved. A girl will stand beside him, hooking her arm around his waist. _

_"What are you doing here? Do we know you?" She'll say snidely. Then, I'll melt into a puddle on the floor from humiliation._

_End of Bella's Predicted Outcome that stood out._

I'll probably be right, since he's very much so gorgeous. Obviously, he has a girlfriend.

"I-I can't. I-I don't know what-what I'll say!" I stuttered. At that moment, a bunch of students poured out of the hallway, blocking my view of Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous Maybe-Musician. By the time that the crowd cleared, he was no longer there.

I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. What was _that_?

"Ugh, I can't believe you chickened out, Bellsie. That was a perfect opportunity!" Alice glared at me in disapproval, pursing in her perfectly glossed pink lips.

"Yeah. Plus, he's so your type! I mean, how many guys appreciate that bizarre band of yours?" Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, good point." I said weakly. "Bigfoot Beast isn't for everyone."

"He was probably your soulmate. And now, you won't know. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Alice said. There was more to what she said, but I just wasn't listening. I knew it all by heart, anyways. My mind was taken up by more important matters like figuring out why had I reacted like _that _to a random guy that I have never seen in my entire life.

* * *

Maybe Alice and Rose were rubbing off on me at last, because I spent the last two hours looking for _the _guy. In the huge assembly where all of the schools were at one place, every after lecture where we headed back to the lobby, even when I decided to take a bathroom break! I looked for him outside of the washrooms and even in the inside of the females' washroom and the cubicles in there. Believe me, he wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as we stepped in the restaurant, food court style. We had a half hour break from all of the lecture stuff before the last two events of the day which were a lecture and the Planetarium show. All three of us decided to revive ourselves with coffee and some sugar. They would revive themselves from utter boredom, and I would revive myself from exhaustion from searching _the _guy.

I realized what Rose was asking about. I was doing _it_ again. Scanning the faces of everyone in the restaurant, in search for _him._

"Um, I'm just looking for Jessica and Lauren?" I blurted out guiltily. "I figured that if they're here, we could sit with them."

Rose narrowed her eyes at me and stared at my face, probably figuring my actions out. Then, realization dawned on her features.

"No way," she started. "I can't believe it! Alice!" She yelled, and my other best friend came rushing here.

"Can't believe what? That Jessica and Lauren won't come near here since almost all of the food they sell hear are greasy foods?" I joked weakly.

"Ali! She's still thinking about that guy!" She squealed excitedly. They both threw their arms around me.

"Our baby's growing up, Rosie!" Alice yelled. I untangled myself from their tight embrace.

"Psh, no, I'm not. You guys are crazy." I defended myself.

"Believe me, honey, we ARE right. First off, why would you even want to sit with Jessica and Lauren? We hate them, and you know it. Second, even if you had this _miraculous _change of heart and decided to really sit with them, you'd never be able to follow it through because you said that 'the mere sight of their fake bodies and faces makes me want to puke.'" Alice said, quoting me again.

"Okay, so what if I'm still thinking about him? I just want to ask him where he got his shirt," I gave up. Rose looked delighted.

"See? You already have a perfect opening line!" She said, grabbing my arm and yanking it up and down in excitement, I almost dropped my purse.

"I mean, that's not what we'd say, but this is _you _we're talking about. You'd probably head far with him." Alice said.

We had to stop our chatter as we placed our food orders, I just got a soda and some fries. Alice and Rosalie both took a garden salad and water.

"Bella, you know sometimes, I really envy your metabolism. Even if you eat greasy and fatty foods, you never get fat unlike Rosie and me, we need to burn off the calories we got from that," Alice complained.

"But, I lack in the beauty department, so shut it and eat."

"But-" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time, trying to object.

"I said shut it. No more." I shushed them and finally, they just ate their foods.

"Hey! Isn't it the ever so beautiful girls, Rosalie and Alice!" I heard someone scream behind us. I shot Ali and Rose a look, saying that my point was proved. They opened their mouths to protest, but saw that the guys who screamed was already with us.

It wasn't Pierre, and I don't know if the other was Leonard, though. There was this one guy that was beefy and tall, with his blonde hair spiked, and had several eyebrow piercings while looking at Rosalie. 'Who is that?' I mouthed to her. 'Jonathan.' she mouthed back.

Then, the other guy, from what I had gathered from Alice just a couple of hours ago, was Pierre. He was good looking, but not as gorgeous as _the _guy. Shit! I'm comparing Pierre with _the _guy that I don't even know the name! Erase, erase!

Both of the guys sat down beside the girl who captured their attention.

"Hey, what's up? Betty, right?" Jonathan asked me. Rosalie shot him a 'what-the-hell?' look and he shrugged. If you live in a world where your two best friends are super gorgeous, you tend to just be a super minute minor detail. I was about to correct him, when someone beat me to it.

"It's Bella," I heard Pierre say smoothly. He had a sexy voice, but not enough to make have a _crush _on him. Pity. Well, at least someone had paid attention. I gave him a grateful smile, and he returned it.

"Soooo, did ya miss me?" Jonathan asked Rosalie. Rose giggled and shot him her signature flirtatious smile. Jonathan seemed smug after that. He started to tell Rose stories that were supposed to impress her. I turned to Pierre and Alice and saw that they were also having a conversation.

To avoid awkwardness if I join their conversations, I just focused on my soda and also did my best at searching a certain guy in a specific shirt. Not that I care that much. Pffft. I was just curious to see whether the whole heart pounding thing would happen again. Call it scientific curiosity.

I hadn't spotted him by the time the announcement came in on the restaurant saying that all Hornbill High and East Elm High students were to go back to the lobby for assembly.

"No! Don't go!" Jonathan wailed, grabbing Rose's arm pulling her onto his lap. "Why don't you just ditch it? Stay here with me."

"Can't. Bella likes that shit. Don't you, babe?" Rose asked me. I nodded and Alice bade goodbye to Pierre, but before we were off, Jonathan yelled something to us.

"But tell me you'd go to that party next weekend." Rose shrugged. Pierre asked Alice the same thing. I felt so left out. Neither of the boys had even the decency to ask me if I wanted to come. HELLO! I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!

"I'll text you," Rose said and turned to the direction of the lobby.

"Or send you a message on Facebook. Don't forget to friend me!" Alice said and we all rushed to the lobby. We found a crowd surrounding a gray haired female who was speaking professionally. We pushed our way near her and started to listen to her.

She said that we will be sitting in a practice cockpit and learn all about the _doodads_ there. She didn't want to tell us the names so she called it doodads. She then instructed us to go with our assigned partner/s. _That's the way I like it! The way she said it, she treats us as 17 or 18 year old people! HECK YEAH! :D_

"Okay, girls with long hair, tie your hair up. I have hair ties with me, so if you don't have one, just get one from me." She said and showed us a basket of hair ties. I picked one up, as did Rose. Alice was lucky that she had short hair. I tied it up into a bun, that if you looked at me in the front, I'd look like I had Alice's hairstyle.

"What about the _guys _with _long _hair?" A guy shouted a few rows behind us. A snigger went around the stream of students.

"Well tie it up then. Common sense, please." She said and a chorus of 'burns', 'oohs' and 'snaps' went around the crowd. I saw the left side of the lady's lips turn up, but disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

All three of us took our place in line. We found ourselves standing behind some couple we didn't know who that started making out a few seconds after we arrived behind them. It was pretty disgusting, actually. You could hear slurping noises from both of them, like the other was drinking the other's saliva, or sucking the tongue. Either way, it sounds disgusting. Behind us, I could hear a pair speaking in Pig Latin. Well, I don't know, so I just assumed it's Pig Latin. It kinda sounds like German, though.

"So, what do you think of Jonathan? You think we should hit it up that party this weekend?" Rose asked me once we had ignored the slurping sounds in front of us.

"Well, he seems too dumb for you, Rose. He couldn't even remember my name! Lucky that _Pierre _actually knows my name." I said and Alice beamed at me.

"I know," Rose started, "Isn't he just cool? If we could track that dream man of yours—"

"You mean that guy with the band shirt? I wouldn't really call him my dream man, you know, I just thought that it was cool that he also likes Bigfoot Beast. Like I said, BB ain't for all people."

"Well, whatever. If we could find him, maybe we could invite him to the party, no? The band shirt thing, that would be a great opening line!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

"For you, maybe," I said. "But can you picture me doing that? I'll probably end up stuttering and blushing like mad, or maybe he wasn't even from any of the schools here! What if he was just a tourist wanting to use the bathroom?"

Alice looked alarmed. "Let's hope not," she said. "You said you never get sparks! But you totally did with him—admit it, sister!"

"I just thought he was gorgeous, Al. Since when did that become a confession of true love? Let alone the mythical love at first sight! Let's be realistic here—"

"Oh please, Bella." Rose rolled her eyes at me. "That's so like you. You keep on being a _realist _to keep yourself from believing what really is real. You just won't admit that Al and I are right."

"For a girl who likes dumb jocks, that's deep. You read it from a fortune cookie or something?"

"Ugh, Bells. You know I don't like talking to those weird Chinese people offering me those. I could barely understand them!" Rose huffed, swinging her purse to hit me in the arm. "But seriously, stop changing the subject. We want to know that if we actually do see that mystery guy of yours, would you do anything about it?"

I stopped and processed her question. As soon as I pictured him in my head, I felt that weird rushing feeling again. Uh oh.

"Let's worry about that if it really happens," I said firmly. "But listen, back to the party..."

* * *

Our cockpit experience was finishing up when we got an announcement about the Planetarium show. We were to go to the Planetarium for the big finale show. The day was almost over, finally.

All the schools were coming together for this show, so the place was jam packed. We three piled in and looked around the place for seats. We saw a few of our friends goofing around in the back. We were about to go there when a horde of students hurriedly took all the remaining seats in their row.

"Come on Bells, Rose. I saw some seats there at the back! They're better than nothing, so let's go!" Alice said and dragged us both to the back. We all but ran there when we saw a couple of students making their way there. We snagged the last three seats in the last row and stopped the urge to stick my tongue out to those people that were headed towards here hoping to get the seats we got.

Very few people who didn't find seats just leaned on the walls. I decided to look if any of my friends were leaning on the walls. I froze. I didn't see anyone I knew, but I recognized_ someone else._

"It's him!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Alice had been digging through her purse for her beloved BBB to check out if she had new messages while Rose was fixing her make up and hair, but at my words, they immediately sat up straight and spun around like some boy-seeking missile.

"Who? You mean _him _him?" Alice asked eagerly. Following my gaze and they spotted him too and let out a gasp.

"OMG! It is him! You've got to go Bella!" Rose said and pushed me from my seat. I closed my eyes. My ass didn't leave the seat, but my upper half did. I held on my seat and my face hit something. I opened my eyes and saw a zipper. Please don't tell me that I landed on some guy's...

"What are you doing, your face on my crotch?" The guy exclaimed. I immediately sat up and all the blood that was passing through my heart when I saw _him, _went up to my face.

"I-uh, I'm sorry! M-m-my friend pu-pushed me and I-uh, out of control.." I mumbled, not looking at him in the eye. The guy let out a face of disgust and dismissed me. I heard Ali and Rose giggling behind me. I spun around and glared at them fiercely.

They looked at me, sheepish. Alice quickly went out of her sheepish mode and started screeching at me. "Bella! Go get him! The show's about to start!"

I hesitated. Once again, I found myself wishing to have the confidence both of my best friends had. Maybe then I'd be able to go walk up to him and strike a conversation.

Beside me Alice was practically bouncing from impatience. "Are you going to do it or Rose and I will have to play matchmaker for you?" She demanded. 'Cause you know we'd really do that for you." She brightened. "You know, that's not a bad idea, after all. I mean, you _are_ new to this type of thing. What would I say, though? Should we go walk up to him and say, 'Hey, our best friend really has the hots for you, but she's too shy to tell you.'" She had this deep thought look on her face, like she was considering it. That only lasted for a split second, and then shook her head.

Rose suddenly interjected, "Oh, I know! What if I invite him here, then let him sit next to you 'cause it looks like he doesn't have a seat, then casually mention that you're single—"

"No, thank you!" I stopped her even before she finished her sentence. "If I want to be totally humiliated, I'm pretty sure that I could do it myself."

"So do it then," Alice commanded, giving me a small push. "Hurry! This could be your last chance!"

I shot _the _guy another look. He was still standing there. Looking cool and gorgeous. Too cool and gorgeous for me?

For about a second, I was all ready to back out again. I mean, what are the chances of me tripping over my words and word vomit? Or do something that might not only embarrass me, but him too. Maybe that the shirt he wore was just borrowed from a friend because he spilled something or soiled his real shirt. What if we actually had _nothing _in common...?

I was ready to let it go, give up, but when I looked at him, I felt the weird rushing to my heart again. The equivalent to sparks?

"Go on," Ali urged. "Take a chance, for once."

That was all it was, I reminded myself. Taking a chance. Giving this weird sensation a try. If it didn't work out and be embarrassed? I guess it's alright, I mean, I won't see him again. Britt was right. If it did work out, what will happen? I guess I'd just have to figure it out.

"Okay," I said, before I could overthink this situation and back out. "I guess I will go over and say hi."

I stood up, ignoring Alice and Rose's shocked but ecstatic expression and my own rising panic. Now, all I had to do was go over there and say hi. We were near the end of the row, which wasn't exactly hard to get out of. I started to scoot out towards the left, even though the guy was off to the right.

I climbed over Alice, then the blonde sitting next to her which wasn't Rose. Blondie shot me an annoyed look as I accidentally stepped on her foot. "Excuse me," I mumbled. I kept my gaze situated to the redhead next to her, hoping to get past without maiming her too. "Sorry, I just need to get—"

At that moment, the lights turned off, making everywhere around me pitch black. Hoots, hollers, cat calls, wolf whistles and giggles could be heard all around the planetarium. I could only imagine the pinching and groping that could go on under the sudden darkness.

I froze as the announcement that the show was going to start. The birth of the universe according to the Big Bang Theory. Now what was I supposed to do?

It was tempting to just go back to my seat and just give up. But when a girl shoved me to the left muttering some swear words under her breath, I cleared myself from that thought. Too late now.

I kept going, pushing past the students. How many more seats do I have to pass through? One? Two? Ninety-nine? I couldn't quite remember. Being in the dark is so disorienting, sort of like swimming through a pool full of boogers. Urgh..bad comparison.

"Excuse me," I whispered, feeling around for the next seat. Instead, I felt an arm. A thick, hairy arm.

"Hey honey," a deep male voice said. "Need a seat? I have one perfect for you right here." He said and pointed to his lap. Eww! I squirmed and let out a little squeak before scurrying to get past him.

Grabbing for the next seat, I almost did a nosedive in the empty air. PHEW! I was away from that gorilla now! A sick, perverted gorilla.

Now, all I had to do was find for _that _guy. There were tiny lights marking the aisles, but they weren't much of a help. They'd only light maybe an inch around the lights. So, I just walked blindly to the last direction where I saw Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous Maybe-Musician. I still wasn't sure on what I'm going to do when I reach him. _Maybe cling to the wall until the last second and talk to him._

I walked on as carefully as I could, still hoping that I was going to the right direction. One foot in front of the other...

A sudden explosion from above me which caused to light up huge lights and loud explosion sounds. That caught me by surprise. I gasped and leaped forward. Unfortunately, I tripped on one of the cords on the floor.

"Oof!"

I felt myself hit something. Or rather, some_one._ A pair of strong arms held me, preventing me from meeting and kissing Mr. Wall, but ended up being both of us pushed to the wall.

"Sorry!" I gasped, as I looked upward where another burst of light came off.

My eyes widened like saucers. Standing there, face just inches from mine was Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous Maybe Musician!

* * *

**Recommended Story:**

**Breathless Treasure by whitexeclipse**

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

* * *

**Hit or Miss?  
Give me your opinions about this, and I might just give you something! ;)**

**Press that button!  
****||  
****V**


	3. Sparks Are Flying

**Chapter 3 - Sparks are Flying**

The lights dimmed again. I was sure my face was beet red, and for a second I got afraid because I think my face got all the blood in my body. I might faint, hurl or something that is equally or more embarrassing.

Instead, I blurt out the first thing that came to my mind.

"We should really stop meeting like this." I tittered. He laughed.

"I don't know about that," he said. "Have we met before? Because somehow, I really feel um, _close, _to you right now."

I smiled bashfully and did my best to entangle myself from helped me as best as he could in the dark, steadying me by holding me on my arms. I felt a slight tingle from it, as I struggled to steady myself.

Up on the planetarium's ceiling, were stars sprinkled across the whole space. Plus those little floor lights doesn't give me much light to use to see him clearly. I could only make out his outline from them. His grip on me still hasn't lessened, and he was moving his face side to side, trying to get a better look at my face.

Feeling strangely confident in the dark, I tried to use the Alice and Rosalie hair flip thing. I figured that'll look pretty _sexy_ even in silhouette. My long chestnut locks of hair is probably my best feature in my whole face. Well, probably my whole body.

It wasn't until I felt the soft thump-thump of my bun on the back of my head that I suddenly remembered. I still had my hair up from the cockpit lecture. Oh well.

Hair or no hair, I could tell that this was definitely what Alice and Rose would call a "moment." _The _guy's grip on my arms tightened, and he leaned a little closer. I could smell rain and pine and a little bit of a spicy scent that I guessed was his aftershave.

We were beyond the weird rushing and almost unearthly heart pounding. I could practically feel the sparks between me and _the _guy. This feeling was so strong that I thought that I would grab his gorgeous face and kiss him 'til I die. It was so intense that I felt weirded out and suddenly begin to hyperventilate or something.

"Bigfoot Beast," I said abruptly, pushing back slightly, until he let me go. I could hear my skin screaming, _'WHY'D THE FUCK DID YOU LET US LOSE OUR SOULMATE? HIS SKIN IS OUR SOULMATE! PUT IT BACK YOU GOD DAMNED BITCH!' _I ignored it and continued my "opening line."

"Um, I mean your shirt. I noticed it before. You like them?"

"Like them? You have got to be kidding me," he said with a slight hint of annoyance and enthusiasm. Shit. I decided to backtrack before I could further more embarrass myself.

"I, uh, mean..you were uh—"

"I LOVE THEM!" he exclaimed, but with a hush hush voice. Phew. I thought he just borrowed the shirt. "So, you're into them too? Not many girls are. They just like those weird pop songs that don't actually have a meaning."

"Oh totally," I replied. "Have you downloaded their new song? It rocks."

"Probably the best since 'Down the Ocean Road.'"

"'Down the Ocean Road? That's only my favourite song of theirs in like, ever!" I exclaimed.

"Mine too." Though I couldn't see his face, from his tone, I knew that he was smiling. Freaky, I know.

Other than the freakiness from knowing he was smiling in the dark, I was smiling too. Maybe it only took for me to pick up a guy is pitch black darkness. Or maybe, all that I was waiting for is this guy. Either way, I had this good feeling for once in this area, feeling that what I was doing was right.

The guy leaned a little closer again. "So, are you going to tell me your name or—"

A small, but intense beam of light shone on us from nowhere. It was directly pointed on his face, showing off his gorgeous goodness. He squinted, using one arm to block it. Also squinting myself, I could make out a small middle-aged scientist in a lab coat with a name tag attached to it. The beam of light was coming from the small flash light she was holding.

"Do you mind?" She snapped, her voice like a librarian in a library. Her face was stern, with little wrinkles forming near her eyebrows.

"This is a planetarium, not Make Out Point. You guys better go back to your seats before I report you guys to your chaperones."

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

"Wait!" The guy yelled. Miss Scientist-Old—Lady was getting impatient and pissy now.

"Now!" She barked. She held me by the arm and dragged me away from the first ever random person that did mysteries to my body.

* * *

"So, you never got his name?" Rose asked me in the bus going back to Hornbill High.

"Or where he goes to school or anything?" Alice joined. I shook my head pathetically.

"i told you guys this before. No, a million times NO."

I slumped in my seat on the bus, playing with the hair tie that I used to pull my hair up into a bun just a few hours ago, flinging it on the seat in front of me, picking it up, then doing it again. Jeremiah Merno was belting out the lyrics of "Hero" by Mariah Carey in the back of the bus. I don't know why, but he just did it when he went to the back of the bus. No one even dared to stop him 'cause well.. no one really cares. Or just really tired.

The planetarium show had seemed to go on forever after Miss Scientist-Old-Lady placed me in the front row, where the other staff were. True to form, my two best friends had leaped immediately to the best-case-scenario when I hadn't come back, and had happily distracted themselves throughout the the lecture of the birth and toddler years of the universe by imagining Mr. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous-Adonis and I were tucked away somewhere secluded making out or professing our love for each other. So when I came back to them, looking grumpy and disappointed, they hadn't been willing to believe it at first. Hence them asking me for the umpteenth time what had happened.

"Now, even though that this whole thing got me bored and just participated for the sake of my grade in Science, I actually wish the trip had lasted longer," Alice said, scrolling through her messages in her BBB.

"Maybe we could've tracked him down. Or he could have tracked you down. He seemed to be digging you until Doctor Killjoy came along," Alice continued her talk.

"Yeah, except that he didn't know my name or even what I looked like. Anyway, I tried to look for _him _after the show, but I'm lucky to even find you guys in that ginormous crowd," I sighed, thinking back to the encounter that I had with Mr. Amazing.

"You know, I think I found out the sparks you guys were talking about. I still don't _get _how you get it by just looking 'cause he couldn't really _see _me in the dark—"

"Love at first sight isn't that literal, Bella dear. It also involves pheromones and other stuff too," Rose interjected, explaining 'love at first sight' once again to me.

"Anyway, don't worry Bella babe, we might not know his name or where he goes to school here in this province, but we could track him down if we really put our minds to it," Alice said, giving me hope.

I couldn't help but feel dubious by her statement. "There were nine schools in this trip," I reminded her, "How are we going to find one random guy out of eight other schools? Keep transferring until we run into him?"

"Not necessary," She waved BBB at me. "I know guys at almost all those other schools. I can ask around."

"And say what? Your pathetic loser of a best friend can't even pick up a guy without screwing it up? Rosalie, you know you're not her pathetic loser of a best friend since you have guys falling at your feet which rounds that title to me."

Okay, I wasn't in the best mood right now. Who wouldn't be? An amazing guy was already in your reach, talking to you about 'Bigfoot Beast' but you forgot to ask his name or even where he went to school? Plus, I got groped by this super hairy and perverted gorilla, which made the day more worse.

"Both of them threw their arms around me and gave me a sympathetic squeeze. "We know how you feel, babe." Rose said softly.

"Doubtful. Guys following you all around, I wonder when you felt like this." I muttered bitterly.

This is one of the things I loved about my two almost-sisters, they know and used to me when I'm venting and never takes it personally.

"Just leave it to your awesome best friends, okay?" Alice said. "We'll track this guy down even if it's the last thing we'd do. Right, Rose?"

"Right."

That was sweet. Maybe a little ominous, knowing them. I shot them a suspicious look.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," I said. "We don't really have much of a basis here. What if you found his twin or something? Well, if he has one that is. That could be even more embarrassing than the trick I just pulled." I shuddered anew at the memory, though I had to admit, it hadn't turned out too badlu.

"Do you think we're amateurs at this? Doubting your own best friends," Alice said with that 'pity-me' voice. I rolled my eyes and she grinned.

"Besides, who would admit to liking that beastly band?" Rose said with a hint of disgust at the end.

"Hey! Bigfoot Beast rules!" I retorted automatically. My mind was reeling over this matter. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all. "Do you really think you guys can figure out who he is?"

"We know we can," Rose said, sending a wink to Alice. They're nothing if they're not confident in all things. "Just give us a little time, we'd deliver you Mr. Sparks."

Sparks. Was that really what had been? Sparks, pheromones, love at first sight? Was all this angst worth it or was I deluding myself?

I glanced out the window at the scenery rushing by. We were almost out of the huge city by now, the buildings were thinning and the landscape getting greener and more suburban. With my two beautiful best friends sounding confident, there was very little space to argue. Still, my worst-case-scenario tendencies were still running in full blast, inventing all the possible and improbable ways for their plan to backfire.

"You won't embarrass me, will you?" I asked. " If you do find him, you're not going to, like, tell him you think we're soul mates or whatever, are you? Or that I'm madly in love with him or something?"

They both looked guilty and a car ran over their pet rock, Tyler at the same time, leading me to believe that was exactly what she'd planned to do. "If you don't want me to contact him, I won't," Ali said. "We'll just find and leave the rest to you. We pinky promise." They both said at the same time, which was kinda creepy. Good thing, they never break pinky promises. As in, never. It's the most sacred promise ever invented and we treat it as it is. I lifted both of my pinkies and we made it official.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll get over for you wussing out on us," Rose warned. "If we find him for you, you have to promise to do something about it."

"Look, I'll promise to do something," I promised. "But I can't promise it'll be what you guys would do. I'd do it my way."

They didn't look that satisfied, but it's better than nothing, right? They nodded. Rose told me what she thought about it. "Good enough, I guess."

We pinky swore again on that one. Then I took a deep breath, feeling a nervous little flutter run through me like a stampede of ants. Plus, the butterflies in my stomach doesn't help the situatuion too. They haven't even found them yet, for TheRealChiefVlogger Pete's sake. If you must know, he's the guy I found on YouTube that is doing his who knows how many diet thing.

"Okay," I said. "Find him, and then we'll just see what happens after that."

* * *

**Author's Notes: It gets better! Be patient with me guys, just building the story here! :D**

**Review? They make me update faster and better. :)**


	4. Fakers Schmakers

**Chapter 4 - Fakers, shmakers.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. *grins cheekily***

**Twilightaddict, celine-twilightadict, Twilightgurl1917, and 1querida. - (awesome humans who spared some time to review.)**

**Also, thank you to the _humans _who had my story on Story Alert and Favourites and ME on their Author Alert and Favourite Authors. :)**

***blows kisses***

**Now, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Swan**

A couple of days later, I sat at the kitchen table, stirring my bowl of Cheerios while thinking about that guy in that Bigfoot Beast band shirt. Alice and Rose hadn't found him yet, which I am grateful and disappointed for. I am grateful because I would probably go apeshit right now if they told me they found him already, and I'm disappointed, well because they haven't found him yet. It has been five days since the trip, and they still had not found him. Being Alice and Rosalie, this is not normal for them. It would only usually take three days, but they still haven't found anything about him.

My mind wandered to the memory where he and I had an actual conversation. The way I reacted to him got me freaked out. I reacted to him as if I had known him for a long time, or at least as if I _knew _that I wanted to get to know him. Really really wanted to.

What would make me feel that way? Sure, he was gorgeous, no question about that. Thing is, I had seen many other gorgeous people in my whole life and I'd never reacted to them like this. Instant crazies. So what was it? The shirt? Doubtful. Otherwise, I'd been throwing myself, Alice and Rose style, to each and every guy at the last BB concert that I'd attended. No, it just didn't make sense. That bugged me.

"Mmroah-ah-mhww!"

I blinked as my cat jumped onto the table in one graceful movement. Deceptively graceful. One paw almost landed in my bowl. It actually did land on my spoon, flipping it off the table going in the open aquarium. It hit one of my goldfish in the head and I rushed over there. Oh no! It hit Goldfish! Yes, my goldfish's name is Goldfish. It's eyes looked like it rolled to the back of his head and he sank down. Oh no! My fish is drowning!

I took it out and placed it on the rag beside the aquarium. I put my index finger on it's left side and started pumping the water out of it's system. Well, more like poking, but I can't use my full palm to pump it's side, can I? Then, I realized that it's a fish, of course it needed water. I couldn't exactly put it back to the aquarium, it might drown again. I rushed to the kitchen and took a cup. I went back to where I left Goldfish and saw that it wasn't there. I bit my lip in worry, and looked around.

Under the spoon that's in the aquarium? Nope.

Under the carpet? No.

Under the throw pillow? Nope.

Under the rag? Nada.

That's when I realized my cat, El Presidenté was looking up to me innocently, with it's sapphire blue eyes. I scrutinized his look for a while and then I realized what happened.

"AHH!" I shrieked. My mom rushed to where I was. She had only one earring one, her blouse only half buttoned, her right leg was in a panty hose while the other wasn't. "What happened, Bella?"

"El Presidenté ate Goldfish!" I said to her, bordering hysterical. He ate my favourite goldfish!

"It's alright, Bells. I'm sure El Presidenté was just hungry. He didn't mean to. You must've starved him," She explained to me calmly. How could she?

"Goldfish was my favourite goldfish!" I cried. She patted my arm awkwardly.

"Honey, Goldfish was your only goldfish."

"But-but-b-b-but.."

"Don't worry, we'll have Charlie buy you a new goldfish." She said and proceeded to headed back to her room. She paused at the kitchen table.

"Cheerios? Seriously, Bella? We still have some left over _nasi lemak_."

"It started to look kinda gross. Plus, it's morning," I complained. She just shrugged and went back to her room.

I guess I should explain about my family's _weird _food choices. My parents are into exploring ethnic cuisines. It's not like we're short of any money, since my mom works as a real estate agent and my dad is a lawyer after being the Chief of Police here. Anyway, back to the weird food habits, we usually eat new types of food like, thrice a month, with the other weeks featuring on what they call "reruns"—going back to eating some of the ethnic food that we really liked. This week was Malaysian, last week was Filipino and maybe next week we might find ourselves sampling the unique delicacies of Finland or Sri Lanka or maybe Mars, if my parents could find a cookbook or recipe in the internet. So because of this, plain ol' American food was an exotic treat in our house. I'd be surprised if my dad remembered to by orange juice and bread from whatever supermarket he was hitting up this week.

Mom came out with Dad with him looking like he was attacked by some orangutan. His white button up shirt was buttoned in the wrong places, his tie was loose on his neck, his hair in a tangled mess and his shoes were untied. I looked at my mom weirdly.

"Why didn't you help him?" I asked her while my dad was frantically running around the room with his hands up in the air.

"He moved to much. He said he was looking for his briefcase," She said calmly, once again. It's not like they're fighting. They just have this weird way of showing love. I actually know that they love each other because in the end of the day, they'd come home like they were just married, minus the sexual things.

"AH! Where'd I put that damned briefcase?" He screamed, pulling the ends of his hair. I looked around and saw that it was under the coffee table. I didn't bother tell him. My mom invited him to eat with her and he declined. Uh oh.

My mom stomped over my dad and gave him a nice, crisp slap on the face. She pulled him by the necktie and made him sit on one of the chairs. My dad actually looks scared now. Who knew that the once Chief of Police was scared of my mom?

Mom took his necktie from his neck. He tried to reach out, but she slapped his hand down. Dad cradled his hand while mom loosened the tie of his necktie until it's just a straight necktie. She tied him on the chair, but his arms were free.

"Try and loosen that fucking knot and you'll receive hell in your mail, got it?" She gritted out. Dad nodded slowly and let out a small whimper. Mom's mood suddenly changed and she had this cheery face on.

"I'll get you some pancakes!" She chirped and flitted gracefully in the kitchen. I shook my head at the scene in front of me and just took my bowl from the table. Dad looked at me with his wide, fearful eyes. I gave him a shrug and got a new spoon and went to the couch. I ate my food there peacefully while my mom served my dad.

* * *

"Oh! I'm going to be late! I need to meet with lots of people today, Charlie!" My mom said. My dad looks presentable now that my mom actually fixed his clothes.

"But Renée! I couldn't find my briefcase! I swear I just put it on the couch last night.." He said as he threw the throw pillows around the house. We ignored him both. That's how we roll.

"Hey, Mom," I said. "I know you and Dad met in high school. But, how long did it take you that he was the one?"

"The one what?" She asked as she gazed at my Dad lovingly.

"The One," I said. "You know, the one for you. The guy you'd spend all your happy days, sad days, and fucked up days with!" I said brightly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, I don't know," she said with a chuckle. "Maybe it was the time when we both were on a party and he _accidentally _poured his beer on my white shirt, and then started to perv me."

"Hey! It was purely unintentional, you know that!" My Dad protested. "Yup! Sure honey. I know that. Mhm." She replied, but there was an obvious sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Oh there! It was under the coffee table!" He said and jogged over here. My Mom looked at her watch. "About fucking time."

One more thing that I love about my family? They didn't censor their words.

"Well, we're out of here. Ta-ta, darling," She said and kissed my cheek. "Bye, honey. Take care," He said and kissed my forehead and followed Mom out to their car. I heard their car revved up and closed the door.

* * *

When I got to school, Alice and Rosalie were waving me over like crazy. "We found him!" They both shrieked. People turned to look at us and I blushed. Alice just waved them away. Alice waved me her BBB, up down, left right. "OMG! We totally found him! Told you we'd do it! It took us longer than normal, but hey, I'm not a magical fairy or anything," she said. _Yeah, you're just a pixie._

I blinked. "Found who? OH!" My morning fog cleared over my head as I caught on. Yeah, I'm kinda slow before 9:00 am. "Wait, really?"

"We've been scouring Facebook for like, 5 whole days, focusing on the people that came to the trip that were from the other schools," Rose explained. "I figured that your mystery man might turn up on someone else's news feed sooner or later and now, we're pretty sure that we know who he might be!"

"Might?" I asked as my stomach churned. I wasn't sure how to think.

"Well, you told us to like, not embarrass you and stuff so we just checked him out not check him out as in _check him out _but yeah, whatever. We actually found him on Jonathan's wall—turns out, they go at the same school. Name's Edward."

"Edward," I murmured, nodding. That name fit him. Perfectly, if I do say myself.

I took the BBB and looked at it's screen. She had it open on her Facebook wall.

"Jonathan reposted an entry from his wall," Alice said. "_Edward's _wall, I mean. Trying to spread the word, I guess."

"Spread the word?" I looked at her, suddenly suspicious. "You didn't tell that Jonathan guy about me or—"

"No! Chill out. This is what I meant. Here." She said and took her BBB back and scrolled down a bit. She handed it back to me and I let out a gasp.

"That's him!" I exclaimed, recognizing the profile photo that was beside the entry she indicated.

The rushing started to happen again. The photo was miniscule, but I recognized him entirely. It was Edward. The guy from the planetarium.

"Read what he wrote!" Rose said and started twitching in excitement. It was a real challenge to take my eyes off his picture to the the text beside it. I could hardly believe that they had found him.

"'Searching for a certain girl,'" I read aloud. "I met you in the planetarium during the class trip this week and can't stop thinking about you. But I never got your name, your school, or even a good look at you...'"

There was more, but I had to stop to process this correctly. "He's talking about me, right?"

"Right!" Alice said, jumping up and down earnestly. Rose too. Unable to control their glee, they wrapped their arms around me and we started to dance in the middle of the parking lot. Chaz Murkins paused long enough to whistle and say something crude about my best friend's anatomy. Everyone else pretty much ignored us. They were used to our exuberance.

My heart was pounding and my throat went dry. I felt excited, nervous and weirded out at the same time. This was big. I mean, really big. I wasn't sure I was ready to handle it.

Finally, we stopped dancing. Then, I read the entire entry:

**Searching for a certain girl: I met you in the planetarium during the class trip this week and can't stop thinking about you. But I never got your name, your school, or even a good look at you. You fell into my arms and asked me to stop meeting like this, but I can't stop thinking how we met. I keep humming the song I wrote about you, and it's driving my friends crazy. So, if you're The One and you want to talk about Bigfoot Beast and walk _down the Ocean Road_ with me, please get in touch.. and maybe we could stop meeting like that and meet for real.**

"Wow," I said, stunned. "He wrote a song about meeting me."

"Well, isn't that superly amazing and cool?" Alice exclaimed, clutching my arm so hard it hurt. "This has got to be the most romantic thing ever in your whole life!"

I wanted to tease her for that. Putting my love life ahead of her many conquests. Thing is, I couldn't focus on doing that right now. All I could think about was the post Edward made.

"I have to write back," I said firmly. "I should friend him, and you know, like write back, I guess."

That very idea is daunting. Luckily, I was saved by the bell. Literally. The late bell jangled over my head, reminding me that I was supposed to be in Homeroom right now.

"Ooops," Alice grabbed her BBB and stuffed it in her bag. "Let's pick this up later. If I'm late to Homeroom one more time, Old Lady Fernandez is going to expel me."

* * *

"What are you typing? Come on, at least let me see!" Rose exclaimed. I didn't let Alice see what I was typing so now, she was pouting.

"I don't even know. Everything I type sounds so lame," I said and hit the back space button, then glanced over to Alice. She was tickling El Presidenté, who was sprawled out with his back beside her, purring like a maniac.

I'd had a yearbook meeting at lunch today, and Alice, Rose and I didn't have the same Study Hall. So, here we are, at my house after school, so they could give me moral support while I wrote to Edward.

Unfortunately, once I sat down at my desk in front of my laptop, found Edward again, and clicked on Add as Friend, I'd realized I had no idea what to say to him. The little Add a Personal Message box blinked impatiently at me, once again as blank as my mind when you asked me how to flirt with boys, my way.

"What?" Rose blinked impatiently at me while Alice was enjoying El Presidenté's company. "Why aren't you typing? The sooner you write back, the sooner you get to start your new romance with Mr. Band Shirt."

"I just don't know what to say that doesn't make me sound like a total dork," I sighed, closing my eyes to avoid the taunting blank box. "Nothing I try seems right."

"How about this.. 'Meeting with you is out of this world' ..." Rose paused and grinned, waggling her eyebrows like Groucho Marx. "Get it? 'Cause you guys met in the planetarium. Cool, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get real. I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute. I'm just warming up, sheesh, don't get your knickers in a twist." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with one perfectly menicured finger. "Well, how about 'Greetings from The One. Are you The One for me? Let's see if One and One make Two of a Kind."

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head profusely. "That is totally not me. Nuh uh."

She frowned. "Come on, you've got to write something! I'm just suggesting, Bellarina. Oh wait, I know!" She plopped down the bed, enough to make El Presidenté to be startled and bounced over to Alice's face. "How about, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'll be your One, if you'll be my Two."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe not, but it's cute and sort of romantic." Rose pursed her lips. "Well, now that you pointed that out, it does kinda sound corny."

"You betcha."

"Well, guys eat that crap a lot, so I'm about 75% sure that he'd eat that corny line up."

"Do you think 75% of all the guys will write a song for a girl he just met?"

"Touché."

"And that crap will only be eaten by guys that you flirt with. Especially when you flutter your eyelashes and give them the look saying _Hey, big boy_ at the same time." I shook my head and gave my attention back to the blinking cursor on the screen. "Anyway, I'm just trying to let him know that I am out here. Not wow him with my mad poetry skillz."

"It doesn't have to be poetry," Rose said. "Just something fun and clever to catch his attention."

I didn't answer, instead typing up a few lines: _Hi there! I'm the girl from the planetarium. My name is Bella, and I thought you seemed really cool, too. Write back if you want to chat more._

"There," I said, sitting back from the keyboard and shooting Rose a look that dared her to argue that my note was too boring and straightforwards. "That should do the trick."

"That's too straightforward and boring." I heard Alice say from behind me. I screamed in surprise and fell on the floor with my bum. I didn't even hear her rise up from the bed and that's saying something, 'cause my bed is so creaky and stuff.

Before Alice could erase it and replace it with something less me and more her, I hit the Send Request button. "Why play games?" I said, feeling a shiver of nervousness come down through my spine.

"If those were sparks—or whatever they were— really were some kind of hint that he and I were meant to be, then he should like me for me, not who I pretend to be. If not, then we all might as well suck it up and move on."

They both shrugged. "What an inspirational speech," Rose commented. I shot her a 'shut-the-hell-up' look, and she did.

"Well, whatever. You're right. How about we give you a mani-pedi while you wait 'til he gets back to you? Your nails look like hell," Alice said.

"No, they don't." I held out my hands to check. "Well, okay, maybe they kinda do."

Alice skipped merrily to her bag. "Rose? Which is better for her paleness? Red, Blue or Pink?" She said and held up three nail polishes. "Blue, definitely."

She danced back to me and started painting my nails. They painted both of my finger nails and toenails. We were lounging on the bed, and after a few minutes, my email beeped to let me know I had a new message. I jumped at the sound. So did El Presidenté. He rushed out of the bed and tried to run out of the room. Instead, while running out the door, he hit the door frame and fell back. Crazy cat.

"What's with him?" Alice asked.

I didn't respond. I just clicked over my inbox, careful to not put nail polish on the keyboard. My heart jumped right out of my chest when I saw that message was from Facebook. Edward had accepted my friend request.

"Click through!" Rose demanded, and I did. It opened to the message, filling the screen with mostly blank space.

_Hi Bella, _Edward had written. _Nice to hear from you._

That was all. No proclamations of love. Not even a proclamation of like, lust, or vague interest. Just hi-how-ya-doing. Wasn't what I expected after that sweet, romantic "searching" post.

"Wow," I said. "He's not exactly that thrilled or overjoyed to hear from The One, does he?"

"So what!" Alice exclaimed, unfazed. "Your thing was short and boring too. He might not want to appear to eager or something. Male pride." She reminded me. I shrugged. Guess she was kinda right.

"OMG! This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what's on his page!"

I shrugged. She had a point. Maybe Edward and I had something more in common other than just our taste for Bigfoot Beast. Like not knowing what to type to a perfect stranger over a social networking site.

Reaching for the mouse, I clicked on the link to take me to Edward's profile page. It popped up on the screen.

The first thing I saw was his profile picture. It looked so much better full size than seeing it on Alice's BBB. The photo showed him standing next to a silver Volvo, smiling and his hair was much more messier. Nice.

Next, I turned to the text scanning down the latest posts. Suddenly, I started to understand why he didn't sound particularly excited or something. His wall was positively overflowed with messages from girls who'd read his "searching" post.

Almost every single one of them was claiming to be The One!

* * *

**Reviews are like sugar bombs on boring days. I'm having a BORING summer. Care to give me a sugar bomb? :D**

**Press down there to make a sugar bomb explode and make me more energetic and update FASTAHH. XD**


	5. To the CLUB!

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**To anon: Thank you so much for checking out my stories. Unfortunately, I couldn't update everyday. :(**

**To celine-twilightadict: LOVE YA, GIRL! :))**

**So, ready for some action? (or something?)**

**Read. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - To The CLUB?**

**Bella Swan**

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed, outraged. I scrolled down the page. Farther and farther. There had to be dozens of entries on there from all different girls. I scanned a few:

**Hi Riley! I'm The One ur looking 4. Would luv to c u again!**

**Riley: When I said we should stop meeting like this, I already knew we were 2 of a kind. Would luv to meet u again — and show u how much I liked meeting u. BB4N!**

**Hi again cutie! Would love 2 get 2gether & hear the song u wrote after we met. Luv, yr Planetarium Girl xoxo**

There were plenty more along the same lines. I just shook my head, suddenly overwhelmed by the weirdness of it all.

"How can all these girls just out-and-out lie like that?" I wondered aloud. "Especially with such a cool guy who, like, laid his heart out there so honestly and everything?"

"That's sort of the point, Bellsierina," Alice said, reading along over my shoulder. "Who wouldn't jump at the chance to snag such an amazingly romantic and good looking guy? Hey, if I saw him message and didn't know you were The one, I might've tried responding myself."

"Same here." Rose said. They both grinned at me weakly, while I shot them evil glares.

"Well, I'd never do anything like that," I said honestly.

"Duh, Bella. You couldn't lie for Barney's sake! Even if you tried to lie in cyberspace, your conscience would immediately be so heavy like you're carrying Amber's fat ass on your back." Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"True, true."

"Well, maybe I should just forget that that ever happened. I don't like playing games." I shrugged.

"WHAT?" Rose and Ali exclaimed, alarmed. "B-bu-but, you can't give up! Not when you just found him!" Alice whined.

"Yeah, me and the entire female population of Forks." I said sourly.

Alice was scanning the entries again. Suddenly, she gasped. "Whoa, check it out! Some chick used my idea telling him that meeting him was out of this world." When she realized I was glaring at her again, she sat back. "But that's not important right now. We need _your _man to know that _you _really are Planetarium girl."

"Why bother?" I slumped back on my chair. "If he doesn't realize that I'm the real planetarium girl, maybe we're not meant to be."

"Sure it was! Come on, you can't give up now! Seriously." Rose crouched down and slapped my face. OW. I put my hand on my cheek and felt that it was getting warmer and warmer right now. Alice whacked Rosalie on the arm and stood in front of me. She grabbed my face and looked at me directly in the eye. "Look, Bella. I've never seen you react like this to a guy. A guy that you don't know much of! Does that mean anything to you? Isn't he worth a little more effort?"

My gaze wandered to Edward's profile picture. I shrugged.

"You _know _I'm right," Alice said. "I mean, what if this Edward guy is the love of your life? Do you want that some Facebook hussy grab him and steal him away from you?"

"Let's not get carried away here." Even though I said that, I had to admit she had a point, maybe. Was it too soon to give up? "I guess he admitted himself that he doesn't really know what I look like," I said slowlu. "So how would he know it's really me and not some imposter?"

"That's the spirit!' Alice said and jumped up and down. Rosalie was grinning. "All you have to be is your gorgeous, witty self, and he'll figure it out."

"Maybe, just maybe you're right. Minus the gorgeous part, though."

"But-" Rose tried to protest.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. They both whimpered. El Presidenté was still knocked out cold on the floor. Crazy, weak cat.

I still felt kinda irritated on the deceptive girls out there in FB Land. My moment of helplessness had passed, well mostly that is. Maybe Alice and Rose were right. Maybe I should at least try and show Edward that I really _am _the Planetarium Girl. What was the worst that could happen? At least it was a little easier to be brave over the internet than in real life.

I took a deep, calming breath. "I guess I could write him back and see where things would go."

"Absolutely, definitely!" Alice exclaimed, looking as thrilled as if she won the lottery and landed a date with Jackson Rathbone at the same time. It wouldn't take that much to make her happy. "So what are you going to say?"

"I don't know." As I said that, my fingers were already reaching out towards the keyboard and mouse. I clicked on the Send Edward a Message link beneath his profile picture.

This time, the words came out pretty easily, and I just had let them flow, trying not to overthink my words. When I finished, I sat back and read what I had just typed:

**Hi Edward! Thanks for friending me back. Meeting at the planetarium like that was crazy, huh? But mostly, I'm just psyched to find someone else who appreciates BB like I do. Did u see the latest pictures they posted on their blog from their last show down in VA. Too funny!**

"There," I said. "Maybe that'll make him realize that I'm the real deal, not those posers."

"Yeah," Alice said dubiously. "Unless those hussies looked at Riley's info page and took all the stuff there. Links for the blog, official site and downloadable songs were there. Guess he's really into that stuff. Well you know what they say, 'Nobody's perfect.'"

Glancing back at her, I noticed she was on her BBB again. She was most probably logged in on my account and was checking out Edward's profile. This is what I get for giving her my FB password. El Presidenté was alive and walking now. He was looking at Alice's BBB, probably thinking it was some exotic mouse that he should claw and wrestle to get out of her grip. I hoped he wouldn't try it, for his sake. Alice would fight a shark just to keep her BBB safe.

"Oh," I mumbled, when the information that Alice had told me sunk in. "Guess I didn't think of that."

At first, I felt kinda stupid. Of course, any girl that would like to snag him while pretending to be Planetarium Girl would do some major research about the band for her story to sound good. I clicked back to Edward's wall and saw that Alice was right. The first ones that Riley had responded to, had something about BB in it. Including at least two posers that said that "Down the Ocean Road" was, like, her favourite song on the entire universe.

My heart sank. It seemed like what I had sent him proved nothing.

I quickly shrugged that thought off. "It doesn't matter," I told Alice."He'll realize soon enough that I'm a real fan and not a poser. The main thing is getting to know him, and him getting to know me. That's the only way we'll be able to tell if we're right for each other."

"You already know that," Alice glanced up from her BBB to waggle her eyebrows at me. "Love at first sight, remember? Pheromones never lie."

"Whatever." I turned back to the screen as I heard a blip. Edward had just written back!

**Hi Bella! Saw those pix on the blog. Ur ryt, 2 funny! I can't believe someone squirted Jay some whipped cream and mustard over his head! So great that he kept it on for the whole show. Those guys r a blast! So I guess you're really into the band, huh?**

I smiled. He sounded a lot more friendlier already. Better yet, he sounded like he was as enthusiastic as me about the BB and that made him rise up a notch in the coolness scale.

Rose stood up, stepped closer to my shoulder. She read the conversation we had and let out a 'hmm' sound.

"Sounds like he's a true fan," She murmured.

"What are you waiting for? He's obviously hanging on your every word! Right back already!" She poked me on the arm. Her mood swings were going to give me a whiplash anytime soon if she kept on doing that.

"Ow!" I slapped her finger away. Then, I turned back to the keyboard.

**Deff way into BB. I've been a fan since I heard their demo last year. Been to all their shows, they're gr8 live. Have you been?**

Alice stood up from her seat and tossed her BBB back to the bed. El Presidenté was narrowing his eyes at it, with his long, slender gray tail twitching. I barely spared that little drama a glance when Alice complained. "Aren't you guys going to talk about anything other than that whacked out band? You should try saying something romantic like how handsome he looks like in his picture. Or remind him how sexy his manly arms felt around you."

"Yeah, 'cause that's who I really am," I said sarcastically to Alice. "I told you already that I wanted him to know me, the _real _me."

Then, there was a sudden flurry of motion behind us. Also a couple of dramatic growls and a weird little yip. Glancing back, I saw that El Presidenté had pounced on BBB and was doing his best to wrestle it into submission. Alice and Rose saw too.

"Hey get off of that, you mangy, ugly creature!" Alice cried.

I laughed as she lunged for EP. He saw her coming and leaped straight up into the air, all four paws out like Wile E. Coyote falling off a cliff. As soon as he landed, he zoomed off the bed and straight out of the room. I could hear his claws skittering across the hardwood in the hall outside and a few indignant yowls drifting back towards us.

By the time BBB was safely back in Alice's hand and she'd determined that her baby was none the worse for wear, Edward's response was up on my screen.

**I've been to all of their shows as well. Plus I'm going to see them this Fri at the Cave Club. Can't wait!**

"Wow," I said. "He got tickets to the show at the Cave? I can't believe he did! It sold out even before I got through the site. He's so lucky!"

The Cave Club was somewhere near outside of Forks. That was the same place where Edward and Pierre's school were at. It was an all age club that hosted all kinds of local bands around the area. I'd been there a few times, watching Bigfoot Beast perform. The place was pretty small and first come, first served. To my total disappointed, I'd be shut out of that concert that night.

"Mmm-hmm." Alice didn't seem to be paying much attention. When I glanced at her, I saw that she had this certain look on her face. A certain thoughtful, devilish and mischievous look.

"Hey," I said. "What are you—"

Before I could finish, she lunged past me away from the keyboard with an elbow to the shoulder like some crazed professional wrestler. She bent over my laptop, her fingers flying over the keys. All that texting and BBBing had made her a superfast typist. Before I knew it, she'd written back to Edward and pressed send.

"Wait,"I protested. "Was that to Edward? He's going to think that was me! What did you say to him?"

My stomach clenched as several possibilities flitted through my mind. What if she'd written something about how sexy and adorable he looked in his profile photo or maybe changed the topic back to our planetarium meeting?

When I peered at what she'd just sent him, I saw that it was even worse.

**Cool! I'm going 2 that Cave show, too. Maybe I'll c u there!**

**

* * *

**

**Eep. Bella's in soo much trouble right now. :))**

**Anyway, I'm bored. What should I dooooo? (Except writing this story. I'm doing that already. XD)**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
